pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru Tenshi
Haru Tenshi is the second and main original character by Mitsuki Kisaragi-San. Appearance Haru has long brown hair which she ties up into a pony tail and light red eyes.Despite personality she is a valedictorian in the primary level. Personality She is the Happy Go Lucky type always cheering people up no matter who they are.She is a valedictorian at Paprika Private Academy's Primary level.She always ends her sentences with "Taiyo". Significant Coords *SunRise Cyalume Coord *Sunny Day Angel Coord *Ultimate Sunshine Coord *Summer Beach Pastel Coord Story Haru was born in Parajuku,with her parents saying her birth was "blessed by the angel".Haru had no problems in her life,but as a child she would determine her luck by the sun.Once Mitsuki decided to go back to Europara,Solar Moon was put on a hiatus.Moona believes Haru could start doing a solo carrer until Mitsuki returns.Doing a solo carrer would boost Solar Moon's popularity. Relationships *'Mitsuki Kisaragi-'''They made a unit together called "Solar Moon".They hangout with each other everyday at Paprika Private Academy,Pripara Academy and Pripara.Said to have a very strong relationship with each other. *'Nana-'When they meet Haru and Nana developed a close bond with each other.Nana calls Haru Onee-Chan.Despite being the same age as each other,Nana is half of Haru's size. *'Haruka Shirogane-'When Haru was lonely during the time Mitsuki was gone Haruka came to cheer Haru up.Haruka invited Haru to stay with COLOR until Mitsuki Returns. *'Hanako Inoue-'These two and the rest of COLOR will be bunking with each other until Mitsuki returns.Haru enjoys Hanako's company when together. *'Hibiki Shikyoin-'Hibiki thinks she is nice,but a big problem is that Haru uses sentence enders(Gobi).They're nonetheless roomates until Mitsuki returns. *'Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin-'These two and the rest of COLOR will be bunking with each other until Mitsuki returns.Haru can relate with Hilulu and the things Hilulu does. *'Falulu Vocaldoll-'These two and the rest of COLOR will be bunking with each other until Mitsuki returns.When they first meet they were like Lala and Falulu from episode 17 of Pripara. *'Kazumi Hikawa-'They snapped friend tickets with each other.Whenever they meet they always talk to each other. *'Hime Shiratenshi-'Kazumi introduced Haru to Hime and they snapped friend tickets with each other.Whenever they meet they talk to each other. *'Laura Hasegawa-'Laura and Haru tend to meet at random times.Haru loves Laura's bright and cheerful personality. *'Seto Vessalius-'Whenever Haru meets with Laura,Seto is always with her.Haru enjoys ending Seto's name with "tan",not knowing that Seto doesn't like it.Seto taught Solar Moon what a Radient Live is. *'Moona-'Haru meet this manager her first time in Pripara and they always help each other out with Idol activities. *'Garuru-'Haru is interested in the thought of being friends with a vocal doll,Haru always asks what being a vocal doll is like. *'Aroma Kurosu-'She gives advice to Haru,but the advice is just tricks to get Haru to become an angel.Haru never realizes it, but she enjoys the thought being with the "Devil". *'Mikan Shiratama-'She also gives advice to Haru,they both have the same intrests and Mikan likes the fact that Haru's surname means Angel. Ethymology '''Haru' is the Japanese word for spring. Tenshi is the Japanese word for Angel. Trivia *This character's design was made by Xesc13primero. *Her full name means "Spring Angel". *She shares part of her surname with Hime Shiratenshi. *She is jealous on how Mitsuki looks like a model. *She is a gobi,she uses taiyo at the end of every sentence. *Despite appearance and personallity,Haru is a Valedictorian. *10 and 4,the dates of her birthday mean Angel (Tenshi) in Japanese. Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Original Characters Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Student Category:Idols Category:Lovely Idol Category:SunRise Users Category:Solar Moon